The Hanyou
by miroku's girl
Summary: What if you were a hanyou and had a spell cast on you by an evil lady that if the one you loved said they loved you, you would be bound to a cave until they find you. can't spell can't summarize. better summary inside. DO NOT READ CHAPTER 4!
1. Default Chapter

The Hanyou  
  
Summary-What if you were a hanyou and an evil lady casted a spell on you and if a human girl falls in love with you, you will be bound in a cave until they come for you. Meet Sango a demon exterminator from a village in the east that falls in love with has a thing for getting in to trouble. Kohaku her younger brother is like Inuyasha, and his girlfriend Rin and him love to get in to trouble. Souta her youngest brother hates to be alone so he always tags along with anyone who will allow him to. Kotaru her father hates any Hanyou or demon until he meets a certain hanyou. Shippou, you don't want to mess with this little guy for if you do he will summon his almighty master and sic him on you, which his master is a hanyou. Kouga a wolf demon who hates anyone but his pals that hang out with him in the underworld, not the place you probably think its just a world below ground above hell. Naraku the most powerfulesterest demon in the world, wow, any who hates most demons below him but the two that challenged him, which were Sesshoumaru and a hanyou. Sesshoumaru well he wont be in it much so like bare with me, he's a demon. Rin is Kokako's girlfriend and loves getting in trouble. Miroku... I ain't gonna tell you anything about him so HA.  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own any Inuyasha characters if I did, would I be sitting here writing this fanfic? Oh and just in case I mention other stuff I don't own any Anime characters so just leave me alone.  
  
Author's note-I own any characters you do not now about. Like for instance Kotaru see I own him and Shinkutarune to so HA and leave me alone.  
  
Chapter 1: The Hanyou With An Incredible... ^_____^ Figure It Out Yourself.  
  
Author's P.O.V.  
  
Sango was 17 and was the best demon exterminator in her village as well as her sister Kagome who was younger than her. Sango had brown hair; brown eyes, and had a normal attitude (if you don't know what that means let's just say gets angry, happy, sad and any other feelings). Her father hates all types of demons no matter what the occasion he hated them always (uh oh).  
  
Sango's P.O.V.  
  
That morning I woke up to the yelling of my father at my younger brothers Kohaku and Souta who were out by them self's fighting demons again. "Kohaku, Souta learn to have self control you know I don't want you going out there without either Sango or Kagome so why wont you listen to me for once so you don't end up with the same fate as your mother" Kotaru said calming down (notice how everyone's name starts with a k or a s). I walked in and noticed Kagome was there with her demon exterminator friend Inuyasha. "Hey Sango you wanna go kick some demon butt" Kagome asked. "Sure" I grabbed my boomerang and we ran outside.  
  
Miroku's P.O.V.  
  
"Miroku go kill any demon exterminators who come into the woods" Naraku said (Naraku isn't the big bad guy in this story you will know who later in the story so hahahahaha). "Yes Naraku" I bowed to him then left to the edge of the forest. I stopped at a tree spotting three people (Otay if you don't know who they are you a little slow -___-).  
  
Sango's P.O.V.  
  
"So Inuyasha I never known you to go over to a girl's house, what you going soft" I teased him. "Chikusho I am not going soft I came over to talk and that's all" Inuyasha said. "Sango would you hush" Kagome said. "Did you hear that" I said looking around to see where the noise came from? "Grrrrrr" came a growl from in one of the trees. "There it is again its like a deep but low growl" I looked up into a tree and saw a shadow of a person at least it looked like a human.  
  
Miroku's P.O.V.  
  
I was getting bored of sitting here listening to their conversation that was SO~o boring. "Grrrrrr" I growled a low growl. I jumped down to them and grabbed the girl they called Sango then I jumped off to some unknown place.  
  
Author's P.O.V.  
  
"SANGO" Kagome yelled out.  
  
Sango's P.O.V.  
  
I looked into the eyes of my captor 'He's eye's there not human'. "What are you lookin' at bitch" the boy well I think he's a boy said. "What's your name and what are you, I mean your not human that's for sure" I placed my hand on the boy's ears. "Okay you can stop now before I drop you" the boy threatened but I didn't think he would actually drop me but then he loosened his grip on me so I stopped. "Okay I'll stop but you didn't answer my question" I said.  
  
Miroku's P.O.V.  
  
'What's with her normal girl's would be yelling their heads off when they took one look at me' I frowned because I thought she would do the same but she seemed fond of me. "Well" she smiled  
  
Sango's P.O.V.  
  
'He's cute, uh what am I saying I don't even know him.' "My name is Miroku and I'm a hanyou" the hanyou smiled at me showing his perfect white teeth. 'He has an incredible smile' I was distracted from my thinking when he landed on a cliff.  
  
Miroku's P.O.V.  
  
I let her down and sat near a tree filled with peaches (I LOOOVE PEACHES). 


	2. Do Not Read Same As Second Chapter Sorry

Chapter 2: The Hanyou Research -____-  
  
Kotaru's P.O.V.  
  
"SHE'S WHAT" I yelled after already being furious at Kohaku and Souta. "Well you see this demon came out from nowhere and didn't really say anything just grabbed Sango and flew and I mean flew away, all I could see was his face he was so fast" Kagome said in one breath. "Come on I'm sure Keade-sama will know who he is if you remember what he looks like exactly" I walked out of the hut and into another followed by the rest of the kids.  
  
Keade's P.O.V.  
  
I flipped another page of the book? "Were sure" Kagome and Inuyasha said together. "I found him. It say's:  
  
I looked through the book for the hanyou. "Are ye sure it was that" I said as I Miroku  
  
This hanyou is one of the top three demon's even though he's just a hanyou watch his every move. Although he does have enough to tell.  
  
Weaknesses:  
  
Unknown.  
  
Strong Points:  
  
Unknown  
  
"That's all it says about him that's not much" Kagome whined. "I know. How are we expose to know how to fight this dude if we don't know anything about him but He's one of the top three that's not much info" Inuyasha said. "Good luck on finding Sango" Kohaku and Souta laughed. 


	3. Dont' Kill Him

Chapter 3: Don't Kill Him *___*  
  
Kotaru's P.O.V.  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, and me rode on Kasarine (A cat demon that's Kagome's like Kirara is Sango's).  
  
Sango's P.O.V.  
  
Miroku was building a fire for me to keep warm when another demon showed up. "Miroku you're in deep trouble now. Naraku wanted you back five hours ago" the demon said. "You know somethin' I'm really gettin' tired of you comin' and tryin' to act like your oll big and mighty to me 'cause ya not I'm at a higher rank then you Jaken a way higher rank for that matter" Miroku hissed. "Lord Naraku and Lord Sesshoumaru aren't gonna be happy with you today Miroku" Jaken spat. "I should be called Lord by you too not just them I'm just one rank below Sesshoumaru" Miroku hissed. 'He's that high in rank ah I can't believe it he's one of the top three in fact he is number three' I nearly fell over from him being that high in rank. "I should not call you anywhere near Lord, Miroku to me you're just a flea that just won't go away" Jaken yelled. "Why I oughta, you know what I just ain't gonna deal with you right now your the flee in fact your a bitch" Miroku growled. "Um Miroku can I ask you a favor" I tried to break up the fight but knew it wouldn't work. "Oh and now your hanging out with humans wait till I tell Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord Naraku" Jaken laughed at the angered Miroku. "You will not tell anyone, if you do you will die from my very fangs" Miroku growled deeply (oh and don't worry the title will come into play later not with Jaken). "Sure of course you will then Lord Sesshoumaru or Lord Naraku will kill you" Jaken chuckled. "They'll be glad I got rid of you" Miroku said. "Listen guys I know you hold some grudge against each other but can't you just SHUT UP" I said trying to keep calm but knew that I yelled out the last part and I really didn't mean to but I did. "Miroku I am returning and telling them everything that I know including this" Jaken laughed. "Mr. Jaken please don't tell he's not hanging out with me he took me away and is planning to kill me I promise" I lied but really I was sad for Miroku but very well knew Jaken would tell no matter what. "Really in that case I'll leave out the part about her and just tell him what your doing out here in the middle of where ever you are" Jaken then disappeared. Miroku turned towards me "why did you do that for me."  
  
Kotaru's P.O.V.  
  
I was leading every one to a cliff and we began to climb it and when we got to the top they all froze dead in their tracks when they saw two demons yelling at each other and then one disappearing then Sango and the other demon talking to one another and then...  
  
Sango's P.O.V.  
  
Miroku and I walked closer to each other. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips and I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
  
Kotaru's P.O.V.  
  
I was very angry by this point and everyone else was shocked at their sister's actions towards a hanyou.  
  
Sango's P.O.V.  
  
Miroku broke the kiss and moved down to my neck. "Miroku if my father sees us I'm dead he hates demons and hanyou's" I whispered to the hanyou. "If the higher rank people find out about this I'm dead" they both laughed. Miroku went back to trying to make a fire and I just starred at the stars. "Damn" Miroku growled. "What's wrong" I asked him? "Nothing" Miroku sighed and began to work again. As soon as he began working again a tornado came and blew the fire out. "Chikusho Kouga if you do that again your dead" Miroku turned around to face Kouga. "Well Miroku if you came back I wouldn't have had to come look for you" Kouga laughed. Miroku turned back around and began to build a fire again. "Who's this beautiful young maiden" Kouga looked toward me and I felt a blush coming but I held it back. "Leave her alone" Miroku growled. "Why she hasn't been marked by anyone, yet" Kouga smirked. "Kouga if you even touch a hair on her body I swear I will sling you off a cliff tied to a rock a heavy one to so you can't move" Miroku hissed. I ran over to Miroku's side. Kouga growled then vanished into a tornado and went away. Miroku turned towards me and hugged me tightly. 'He's so sweet unlike most demon's maybe father will like him after all' I smiled to myself and leaned into his chest. "Get away from that hanyou" Kotaru yelled. Miroku looked towards the man. I looked surprised that all my family was there. Miroku's violet eyes had flares of fire in them from too much anger at one time. "Dad he's not evil" I yelled. Kotaru ran towards the hanyou with his sword pointed at him. I ran to everyone else so I was out of the way of my father since I knew this wouldn't stop and Miroku could take care of himself. "Sango are you okay" everyone else asked. "I'm fine" I sighed at my father's behavior.  
  
Miroku's P.O.V.  
  
I jumped out of the way of the sword and punched the man in the stomach. He took his sword and stabbed me in the stomach. "Don't kill him" I heard Sango yell out and saw she was now in tears since I was being attacked by her father.  
  
Author's P.O.V.  
  
The last thing Miroku heard was Sango's voice then he blacked out.  
  
Kotaru lead the family back to the village but had to drag Sango. "No I can't leave him" Sango cried out. Kagome looked back at the hanyou and noticed he wasn't moving and decided to come back later when everyone else is asleep to cheek on him and take care of his wounds for her sister. 


	4. The Midnight Scroll

Chapter 4: the Night Stroll ~_____~  
  
Author's P.O.V.  
  
Kotaru was very angry with his children. "I can't believe they actually let her be taken like that especially since the demon was a half breed that can't fight so why didn't they fight him" Kotaru said to himself.  
  
Kagome's P.O.V.  
  
I was looking out the window when Inuyasha popped up at me with a great big grin on his face (Like if you Ever Watch the Show Buffy the Vampire Slayer the demons that are called the gentlemen). "Ahh Inuyasha why are you trying to scare me" I hissed half screamed. "I'm going back to that hanyou just to see what he does when fighting" Inuyasha smirked. "I'm coming to. I have a feeling he wasn't giving it his all when fighting Kotaru" I jumped out of the window and we ran to were they last saw the hanyou.  
  
Author's P.O.V.  
  
Miroku woke up to find Kouga standing next to him and seemed to be searching for something or someone "She's not here" Miroku said. "Ah man you scared her off" Kouga whined. "I did not scare her off she went on her own free will" Miroku hissed. "Well then were did she go Miro" Kouga hissed back. "Home" Miroku said.  
  
"Why did he call Miroku Miro" Kagome whispered? "I don't know" Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him "you sound as if you want them to fight" Kagome said. "That's 'cause I do" Inuyasha said. "I can't believe you Inu-baka" Kagome said. "Hay that's not nice" Inuyasha said.  
  
Miroku growled at Kouga. "Don't growl at me" Kouga hissed. Miroku ran towards him and yelled out "Poison Sting" Kouga dodged his attack. Miroku at this point was extremely angry with Kouga. Kouga ran at Miroku. Miroku dodged with quick speed and slung Kouga into a tree.  
  
"There you happy he got in a fight with him" Kagome said. "Yah I'm happy" Inuyasha smirked. "Inuyasha you baka" Kagome almost yelled at the boy. "Don't call me that wench" Inuyasha nearly yelled. "Why don't you go over there and fight him your self" Kagome said. "You know what I think I will" Inuyasha said. Inuyasha walked over to Miroku and almost punched him in the stomach but the hanyou dodged it with lightning speed (Woooh and I mean lightning speed). "Who are you" Miroku yelled? "I'm a demon exterminator and I'm gonna kill you and that guy" Inuyasha smirked. "You wish" both demon's said.  
  
Sango's P.O.V.  
  
I walked into mine and Kagome's bedroom. "Kagome I'm going to bed okay" I yawned and sat on her sister's bed and shook the sleeping figure "Kag are you awake." I pulled the covers lower to see her sisters face "Kag!" I hopped out the window and ran to the place she knew her sister went.  
  
Author's P.O.V.  
  
Souta yawned and shook his brother Kohaku awake. "What Souta" Kohaku yawned? "It's Sango and Kagome their missing" Souta whispered to his brother. Kohaku jolted up and jumped out the window with Souta close behind him.  
  
Sango's P.O.V.  
  
I almost smacked my sister for running off when I found her. "Sango hehe what are you doing here" Kagome laughed nervously. "Me what are you and Inuyasha doing here baka" I yelled?  
  
Author's P.O.V.  
  
Miroku turned towards the girl and was knocked off his feet when Inuyasha punched him. He got up and walked over to her "Sango what are you doing here." "Miroku I..." Sango had tears in her eyes when she remembered what her father did to him. "Sango we should head back to the hut" Kagome tugged on her sister's arm. Inuyasha jerked both girls to the hut. 


	5. I Love You

Chapter 5: I Love You O___o  
  
Kagome's P.O.V.  
  
I was on my bed 'I wonder what happened to Miroku.' "Kagome are you awake" Souta asked from the hall. "Yes" I answered a little depressed. "Kagome I was wondering if you were thinking about that hanyou" Souta said. "Yes" I frowned at my little brother. "Kagome can I talk to you" Kohaku asked. "Yes we'll just have a talking party with the three of us and a sleeping Sango" I said with a little too much enthusiasm. "Kagome where serious" Kohaku said. "I know" I sighed as they walked into the room. "Do you think Sango loves him" Souta asked? "What so you think" I asked.  
  
Sango's P.O.V.  
  
That mourning I woke up in my bed and was totally sad. "Hey Kag" I yawned as I got out of the bed and stretched. "Good mourning Sango" Kagome said. Kotaru watched his daughters as they went into the woods.  
  
"Kag do you think father likes Miroku" I asked her as we walked a little ways into the woods. "San you know he hates all demons even hanyou's so what do you think" Kagome said. "I was hoping he would change his mind about him" I sighed. "You mean you love him" Kagome said. "I haven't told him yet" I sighed again, "I'm going to tell him today" I continued.  
  
~~~~~~Later That Day~~~~~~  
  
Miroku's P.O.V.  
  
"Hey Sango" I waved to the girl as she walked up to me. "Hey Miro what you up to" she sighed as I jumped down from my place in the tree so we were eye contact and I could see her face better. "Miro can we talk about something" Sango asked hesitantly. "Sure Sango" I said unsure of what will come next and hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was. "Miroku I have decided I...I...I need practice on fighting and want you to help me" she said but I had a feeling that wasn't what she really wanted to tell me. "Okay then I guess I'll help" I sighed as I took a step back. "No that's not what I was going to say I... I...I love you" Sango blurted out. I yelled out in pain then vanished in front of her. "MIROKU, MIROKU WHERE DID YOU GO, MIIIRRRROOOKKKKUUUUU" I heard her yell as I sunk into the ground.  
  
Kagome's P.O.V.  
  
I walked outside and saw my sister sitting under a tree near the forest "Sango what's wrong." "*Sniff*...no-thing...*sniff*" Sango just starred at the empty spot in front of her where he stood. "Sango why won't you tell me what happened" i said as I sat down next to her. "It's nothing I...I promise" Sango stood up and went inside I followed her so I could find out what happened.  
  
Miroku's P.O.V.  
  
"Finally we meet again Miroku" said a cold voice. "Leave now" I hissed, though still in pain. "Oh I don't think you should be giving orders to me since I'm not the one bond to a cave until the one who loves me comes witch that someone will never come Miro so give it up" She said then left me alone in a dark cave. 


	6. The Worst Thing About Losing You're Love

Chapter 7: The Worst Thing About Losing Your Love *__*  
  
Sango's P.O.V.  
  
I sat in my room with Kagome ("Ewe Germ Girl Faye, Faye Stay Away Way" that's one of Ed's lines she's so cool so is Spiky). "Kagome do you think I'll get to see Miroku again" I asked her as she sat down on her bed. "Yes Sango but were did he go" Kagome asked. "I don't know Kagome he just yelled out in pain and disappeared so how am I expose to know that" I had tears in her eyes from talking about him like he was gone and never coming back but from my point of view it seemed like he wasn't ever coming back. "Sango I didn't mean to-" Kagome said. "Kagome its nothing is just that I can't stand it since he left" I began to cry. "I know what it feels like Sango to loose the one you love but dad said he found out something about him something about a curse but not the one in his right hand something about love that the one he loves if she tells him she loves him he'll vanish to a cave or something like that I don't really listen to what father says" Kagome said.  
  
Miroku's P.O.V.  
  
I was still bound to the wall of the cave but was now boarder than ever since I had no one to talk to, but a slut, and nothing to think about but Sango which was making me more depressed then ever since he I loved her more then anything in the world but wasn't able to tell her because after she told me I sunk into the ground and was suddenly in this cave with no light so I couldn't even see what the girl looked like. 'Sango why couldn't you have waitin' to say that to me when I killed this demon. Sango I love more than anything and I wish you could know that but right know I'm stuck in a cave and you wont come and rescue me from this place so I can be with you forever unless your father kills me before I even get a chance to make it back home what a scary thought dieing like that okay so maybe I have the stupidest thoughts in the world but its not like I care. Sango I miss you dearly' that's all I could think about Sango, and being stuck in a cave with a girl I've never seen before. "So Miroku what's the girls name that told you they loved you" Shinkutarune asked. "Why do you want to know" I asked her, but almost hissed at her but decided other wise? "Because I'm bored" Shinkutarune yawned. "I'm not telling you her name" I hissed at her this time; she was making me very angry. "Okay then 'I'll just read your thoughts' " Shinkutarune said but thought the last part. I growled at her as she turned around then went back into deep thought 'Sango why did I have to leave you. She probably thinks I hate her know. I just wish I could have told her that I loved her before she said that' I growled a low growl at himself for doing everything to Sango. "Oh so its Sango" Shinkutarune laughed, a laugh that any one could die after hearing. "How did you... you read my mind, I can't believe you, you bitch" I hissed, knew what she was going to do if she found out where Sango was or I had a very good feeling about it. "Who are you calling a bitch I'm not the one with a curse that I can't love anyone without being bound to a cave" Shinkutarune cackled at him? "You better leave her alone" I hissed at her again for making me angrier than I already was (he hisses to much I know). "Oh I will" Shinkutarune laughed then waved her hand and vanished. "NO" I tried to break the chain but couldn't 'Sango.'  
  
Sango's P.O.V.  
  
I walked outside for some air and saw Kagome and Inuyasha talking but they both looked depress about something and I probably knew what it was about since it seemed everyone was avoiding me ever since I had a talk with Kagome which was making me very angry.  
  
Author's P.O.V.  
  
Kagome stood talking to Inuyasha "Inuyasha do you think he'll ever return?" "Kagome I don't know" Inuyasha said sadly. "Hey guys" Sango said. "Hey" they both said to her but looked away as soon as they heard her voice. "Guys what are you doing" Sango asked. "Nothing I have to go Kag see you later" Inuyasha waved to them as he walked backwards to his house. "You know what Kagome the worst thing about loosing Miroku to who knows what is that everyone's avoiding me and he's gone I know you guys are talking about him behind my back and yes I know that your talking about me to so could you just stop" Sango tried to stay calm but couldn't cause before she knew it she was storming off into the woods so she could get away from everyone.  
  
Shinkutarune's P.O.V.  
  
I was standing more like crouching down on a tree limb to see if Sango would come into the woods and when she did I jumped out of the tree in front of her.  
  
Sango's P.O.V.  
  
I walked into the woods and in deep thought 'Oh I hate them their so mean its not like I don't know what's going on I mean since I was the one that went through everything not them.' I walked a little ways more than someone jumped in front of me and I jumped in fright.  
  
Author's P.O.V.  
  
"Hi Sango" the girl said. "Who are you" Sango asked? "I'm Shinkutarune the demon who put a curse on a hanyou you love" she chuckled. "Bring him back to me or I shall kill you right now" Sango yelled. "Oh feisty, feisty are we your worse then that hanyou" Shinkutarune laughed again. "Now" Sango yelled. "I shall not" she waved her hand again and disappeared.  
  
Miroku's P.O.V.  
  
'What's taking her so long I'll kill her if she did anything to Sango' I growled at myself for thinking about her again. "I'm back" Shinkutarune yelled. "Yeah well who cares if your back" I whispered to myself so she couldn't hear me. "That girl of yours is very feisty and has an attitude" Shinkutarune yawned. "Only towards people like you" Miroku whispered. "What did you say I didn't hear you" Shinkutarune said as she sat down in her seat? "Nothing" Miroku hissed. "Oh what an attitude" Shinkutarune yawned.  
  
Sango's P.O.V.  
  
"Keade does that book of demons say anything about a Shinkutarune" I asked. "I don't know why" Keade asked me. "Can I look" I didn't answer her question because I knew it would follow by a lot of other questions I didn't want to answer right now. "I don't care" Keade went back to what ever she was doing. I grabbed the book and began to flip through the pages and noticed five names she knew.  
  
Naraku  
  
This demon is the most powerful demon in the world. Miroku and Sesshoumaru his only challengers did not win as you can tell. This demon could kill you with one claw but decides to keep only worthy people but if he does let you live he only does as his servant.  
  
I flipped the page.  
  
Sesshoumaru  
  
This demon may look harmless but watch your back. This demon is the second powerful demon in the world. His only opponents were Miroku and Kouga.  
  
I flipped the page.  
  
Miroku (On another chapter so go back to Hanyou research and look if you forgot)  
  
I flipped the page.  
  
Kouga  
  
The fourth powerful demon.  
  
I flipped the page.  
  
Shinkutarune  
  
The fifth powerful demon but has only had a couple of opponents.  
  
Attacks  
  
Course of the cave: The most powerful attack she has. It puts a course on her opponents. If she uses it will put the course "if the person who loves says they love you, you will be bound to a cave until they come and find you."  
  
Weaknesses  
  
Unknown (Except the only person who knows is Miroku)  
  
Strong Points  
  
Unknown (No one knows except Miroku)  
  
I slammed the book shut then walked out to my hut to talk to Kotaru.  
  
Author's P.O.V.  
  
"Dad do you know anything about a demon named Shinkutarune" Sango asked angrily. "No why" Kotaru asked. "Oh no reason except that you were the last person to write about a demon in are book and the last person was Shinkutarune so I just figured you would know a little more about her then what the book said because that didn't give me any information I didn't already know except the fact that she put the curse on Miroku and I found that a note was written inside of it in your hand writing" Sango tossed the note at him. "Oh...I didn't mean for you to find this Sango" Kotaru went up to his daughter. 


	7. What If 88

Chapter 6: What If 8____8  
  
Kotaru's P.O.V.  
  
I was sitting on the coach when my daughters walked in "Sango what's wrong" I jumped up from my seat and ran over to my eldest daughter. "Nothing dad" Sango went to her bedroom, I followed her so that she would tell me what happened though I had a pretty good idea who it was about a certain hanyou.  
  
"Sango tell me what's wrong" I sat down next to her. "Oh Kotaru its awful" Sango buried her head into my chest. "Sango what happened" I asked her as she cried. "I told him I loved him and he vanished" Sango cried out. "I knew he would" I said to myself 'Wait the book said he had to curses put on him what if....' "Father what is it, is something wrong" Sango asked concerned but still sad. "Nothing I have to go I'll be back in a while k" I ran out of the house and the last thing I heard was Sango yelling to me. "Wait father" Sango tried to stop me but it was no use.  
  
~At Keade's Hut~  
  
"Do you think that hanyou is the one in the legend that had that curse put on him about a human girl falling in love with him something will happen" I asked. "I suppose so, it would explain why he shrieked in pain then disappeared when she told him she loved him" the old woman said. "But were could he be" I said while I looked through a book. "And why are ye concerned" Keade asked. "If I want my daughter ever to be happy again I have to like that hanyou" I was a little angry at this point. "Ye like him don't ye" Keade smiled at the at me and I frowned at her for thinking that but then I knew it was true. "I do NOT like that hanyou" I yelled in anger 'Maybe a little but i don't want her to know.' "I since that ye do like him" Keade was joking. "Fine you caught me I like him as a friend" I said in a guilty voice. "Ye know I was joking" Keade said. "Hehe I was to" I *sweatdrop* lied to the old woman. "I don't get ye sometimes Kotaru" Keade said. "Yay well I don't get YOU either so we'll call it even" I said as I flipped another page of a book.  
  
~At A Very Dark Cave~  
  
Miroku's P.O.V.  
  
"I hate this place and I hate you" I hissed (Msr Attitude has come to save the day hehe not really just joking 'bout tat but Miroku does have an attitude problem in this ficcy/fic/ whatever you wanna call it). "You really should be quit" the person said (Maybe I should name them already). "Listen Shinkutarune" I hissed. "Oh you know my name" Shinkutarune laughed. "Of course I do I know all of the names of people below me" I smirked but not like the smirk I give beautiful woman it was more of an I'm better than you evil smirk. "Doesn't seem like you should be higher then me now" Shinkutarune laughed ("Just a humble bounty hunter mam." that's like one of the best lines Spike says in the Cowboy Bebop Movie. Sorry just felt like putting that cause I got the movie and watching it right now and its so COOOOOOL). 


	8. How Did You Know H

Chapter 8: How Did You Know H-... ^_________^  
  
Author's P.O.V.  
  
"How could you know him dad" Sango yelled. "Sango I didn't know he would be the hanyou I knew and was betrayed by 20 years ago before I even knew your mother" Kotaru tried to explain. "Dad i can't believe you, how could you have known him" Sango cried out. "He was in the war with me as a human but he was really a spy, we became friends and then he went back to the other side and killed three of my friends and that's why I don't like hanyou's or any other type of demons" Kotaru explained. "You could have told me" Sango yelled. "I didn't even tell your mother" Kotaru whispered so only he could hear.  
  
Kagome's P.O.V.  
  
"I wonder where every body else is I haven't seen them in a while and where's Inuyasha" I looked in Inuyasha's house and saw him swinging his sword around trying to practice. "Hey Inuyasha" I yelled. "Hey" Inuyasha said as he stopped swinging his sword.  
  
Miroku's P.O.V.  
  
"I am going out of my mind" I yelled then I heard a laugh from oh what's her face. "Hahahahahaha this is only the beginning if she doesn't come soon you'll start to yell out the stupidest things" Shinkutarune laughed. "Sure I will" I hissed. "Oh what an attitude" she yawned. 


	9. He's Back And Shippou Enters

Chapter 9: He's Back And Shippou Enters ^__^  
  
Naraku's P.O.V.  
  
"Were is that stupid hanyou Miroku and his buddy Shippou" I yelled. "Here I am" I heard Shippou yell. "Were is Miroku" I asked. "I don't know" Shippou whispered. "Your His Side Kick You Moron Your Expose To Know These Things" I yelled. "I know" he whispered. "Then Go FIND HIM" I yelled. "Okay" is all I heard then the little hanyou went off in search of him at least I think he did.  
  
Kouga's P.O.V.  
  
'Where is he that stinkin' hanyou I've got business to take care of' I was walking back and forth trying to think of where that hanyou might be then one name popped in my mind 'Sango.'  
  
I whirled into the house were Sango was.  
  
Sango's P.O.V.  
  
I was looking around the room when a big cloud of dust came up behind me so I turned around and saw Kouga 'He's back oh great.'  
  
Author's Note: I bet you thought it was Miroku I know you did come on tell the truth. Any who the next chapter will be up soon. 


	10. What Happens When A Hanyou Goes Out Of H...

Chapter 10: What Happens When A Hanyou Goes Out Of His Mind @_@  
  
Author's Note: Guys I just can't right anymore so like give me some tips k then I will be happy and who ever gives me the best tip gets to be in my fic as some one you will love but I will put your name up on the next chapter so hehe yah any ways on with the story oh yeah and this chapter is going to be a little crazy cause Miroku starts singing songs that don't make since with this story so like hang in there with this story and read EVERYTHING don't be skipping parts cause you'll get lost k, k.  
  
Shippou's P.O.V.  
  
I ran and I ran but I just couldn't find him.  
  
Author's P.O.V.  
  
"What do you do when life gets you down? Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming. Swimming. Swimming" Miroku's sang. "Okay so I guess you will start acting stupid" Shinkutarune laughed. "Circle's and eyeballs circles are pretty a tasty wonderful just like black grape peas" Miroku yelled. "I'm leaving now" Shinkutarune said then twirled her hands and left.  
  
Shinkutarune's P.O.V.  
  
'He's just weird why does Sango like him' I walked through the woods to get to the hut where Sango lived.  
  
Author's P.O.V.  
  
"Where's that stinkin' hanyou" Kouga looked around the room. "I don't know where he is and he isn't a stinkin' hanyou" Sango yelled. "Well you're no help" Kouga whined. Shinkutarune walked into the room. "Not you" Sango yelled. "Who is she" Kouga asked. "I am the great Shinkutarune" she said. "Oh that low class demon that casted a spell on Miroku to bound him in the cave of eternal darkness till she comes looking for him...whoops I wasn't expose to say that was I" Kouga laughed nervously "NO YOU WEREN'T YOU STUPID WOLF DEMON SHEESH I KNEW SOME STUPID WOLF DEMONS BUT YOU JUST CROSS THE LINE WITH STUPIDITY KOUGA" Shinkutarune yelled. "Sorry" Kouga whispered.  
  
Sango was looking through books to find a page about the cave of eternal darkness.  
  
Miroku's P.O.V.  
  
"Finally she left I thought she would never leave" I laughed hysterically. 'I wonder how Sango's doing. Damn it stop thinking about her' I nearly broke the chains in two I was so angry then I remembered something 'Damn it I can shimmy. I'm so stupid I can't believe I forgot that.' So I tried to shimmy (he ain't gettin' out that easily hahahahahahaha) but just my luck it didn't work. I looked down at the chain and saw some writing Can not shimmy, blink, turn into flames, or break with fist, jerking, or spells. Just my luck.  
  
Sango's P.O.V.  
  
'I know where he is I know where he is' I sung in my mind and I was so excited I could scream but decided otherwise I mean since they are demons' I thought then ran out of they room. "Kirara" I yelled then my kitty transformed and we rode off.  
  
Miroku's P.O.V.  
  
"This SUCKS were is that girl of mine oh wait she's at home probably yelling at her dad just because he hates me and yah da yah da yah it just goes on and on" I yelled. "Miroku now I'm not quit sure I want to save you. I mean I could just leave you down here to rot" I heard a familiar voice say. "Who is it" I hissed. "Who could it be" she said. "I don't know" I said a little to dumbfounded. "Sango you idiot" she said. "Oh my love has come to rescue me...wait you could be that Shinkutarune disguised as Sango" I hissed. "Miroku you idiot how would I know that you have black long hair, beautiful violet eyes, and as quick as a leopard" she said. "Ah beCAUSE we've already seen what each other look like and no bodies able to forget my looks" I said. "Sure Miroku" she laughed. "That was rude" I hissed. "I still don't believe you" I hissed. "Fine then I'm leaving" she said. "No wait I believe you" I said. 


End file.
